We propose to investigate the effects of pre- and perinatal administered ethanol and its withdrawal on development of the central and peripheral adrenergic nervous system in relation to changes in catecholamine biosynthetic enzymes and synaptosomal uptake and storage mechanisms. The effect of pre- and perinatal administration of ethanol on general brain and heart development also will be determined by measuring the alteration in orinthine decarboxylase and polyamine, protein and nucleic acid metabolism. It is felt that these studies will provide a better understanding of the pharmacologic and toxic effects of ethanol on the development and functioning of the adrenergic nervous system in brain, adrenal and heart.